


Pull-Ups Are Evil

by jkateel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus, in the aftermath of all those pull-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull-Ups Are Evil

Shepard regretted a lot of things. Most of them were in the last few years, and it probably wasn’t very wise that she tried not to think about them too much. But those regrets faded in the face of her current one, one Garrus unhelpfully kept reminding her of.

“Tell me again,” he asked, as he tried to massage feeling back into her body. Shepard, meanwhile, tried to remember how to breathe. “Why you decided taking on Vega’s pull-ups challenge was a good thing.”

“You know me,” she gasped through the pain in her chest. It felt like she had been hit by a Brute, and that was going to be her excuse if anyone asked while she was bed-ridden for the next few days. “Can never turn down a challenge — for better or worse.”

Garrus sighed, as if this was an old argument — as if he wasn’t as bad as her. Shepard would have glared at him, but that required turning her head to do so ... and that was a bit more effort than she could manage at the moment. She had other ways to get back at him though. “It’s the scars. James’ scars. I can’t resist.”

Garrus huffed, skimming talons down her back, before he gingerly turned her over. Shepard valiantly managed not to whimper, Garrus giving her a sympathetic if not fond look. “I’m sure there’s a lesson in this somewhere,” he said.

“It’d better not be let James win next time," she grunted. "He’d never let me live it down.”

“If he sees you like this, he’ll know he won,” Garrus pointed out. Shepard grimaced at the thought. "He'll know about your weakness for men with scars."

“No one can know, Garrus,” she declared. “My reputation is at stake.”

“Commander Shepard,” he joked, and oh, here it came, “First human Spectre. Hero of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors—”

“Destroyer of sushi places,” she muttered before he could. His mandibles flicked toward a smirk as he leaned over her.

“Felled by some hotshot marine and his pull-up challenge.”

“I did 183 pull-ups,” she protested. He kissed her then, but she wasn’t done. “ _One-hundred and 83_ , Vakarian.”

“Excuses, excuses,” he said, kissing her again. Shepard growled against his mouth.

“If you say this is your favorite spot on the Citadel, for _this_ reason, we’re done.”

He laughed so hard that despite the pain and teasing and her reputation at stake, she couldn’t regret that.


End file.
